Electric power, particularly for relatively high-power applications, is frequently generated as high voltage AC power (above about 35 KV) at a utility, and distributed through an electric grid as such. The high voltage is then stepped down to medium voltage (between about 1 KV and about 35 KV), such as at electrical substations. The medium voltage power may be provided to primary customers, or may be stepped down again to low voltage (below about 1 KV, such as, for example, 120V or 240V) for provision to secondary customers (e.g., home owners).
Computer data centers are a large consumer of electric power. Such data centers may include hundreds or thousands of computer server systems and associated networking equipment, along with support equipment such as HVAC, lighting, and other such equipment that consumes electric power. Electric power thus needs to be provided to a computer data center at appropriate voltages and in an efficient manner because such data centers can operate 24/7 so that efficiency is at a premium.